1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowmobiles in general and, in particular, to a snowmobile having a heater in the steering handle bars and a system for controlling the electric power provided to that heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Riders of snowmobiles typically use them for relatively rapid transportation over snow-covered roads and terrains transport in cold weather environments. The combination of speed and cold weather results in occupants experiencing the onrush of running wind. Typically, snowmobiles are controlled by grasping and manipulating steering handle bars. While riding snowmobiles designed to be controlled in this manner, the hands of the operator are situated to experience a substantial amount of running wind. Even with protective thermal covering, hands of the operator can become uncomfortably cold.
Prior snowmobiles have placed heaters in the steering handle bars of the snowmobile where the operator grasps the bars. This can result in the warming of the operator's hands and increased comfort while riding, even with high running wind. Some snowmobiles also have radiators with fans to cool the engine. The electric power to operate the hand heaters is typically drawn from the same generator that supplies power to the radiator fan, the blower fan, as well as other auxiliary electrical equipment, such as the snowmobile's headlight and taillight. Moreover, the same generator is also usually used to charge the snowmobile's battery. Accordingly, during high-speed operation of a snowmobile, when demand for the hand heater is the greatest, the radiator fan may also need a substantial amount of power to cool the snowmobile engine.
When the power supplied to the radiator fan motor exceeds a certain level, the increased total electric power consumption by the radiator fan motor, the snow blower fan motor, the hand heaters, and the auxiliary electrical equipment can place an excessive load on snowmobile's electrical system. Some snowmobiles address this problem by restricting the maximum output of the blower fan motor. This results in decreased performance of the blower fan, which can be undesirable because it typically decreases the snowmobile's overall performance. Additionally, when the power requirements exceed the capacity of the generator, battery power in some prior snowmobiles will be drawn upon to supply the difference. As a result, the battery may be drawn down to a charge level insufficient to crank the snowmobile's motor during starting. Thus, there is a need for a system that provides warmth to the operator's hands while not placing an excessive load on the snowmobile's electrical system or decreasing performance of the blower.